


The Fire Sermon (Fanart)

by mysticalninjakoala



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalninjakoala/pseuds/mysticalninjakoala
Summary: Cuando leí The Fire Sermon de Fontainebleau no pude resistirme a hacer algo inspirado en su maravilloso trabajo. Espero que te guste.Por favor, si aún no lo has leído, hazlo.https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/22687712?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_303041167
Relationships: Goodnight Robicheaux/Billy Rocks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Fire Sermon (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fontainebleau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fontainebleau/gifts).




End file.
